Online users may be exposed to content received from bad actors. For example, a bad actor may provide malicious content, spam, or impersonate another online user. Such bad actors often set up online accounts to conduct such activity.
After the activity has occurred, a bad actor may be detected by detecting the act. However, by this point, some damage may have already been done to other online users.